


Foreign Visitors Arrive

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk stepped into the lift, descending to the lower levels of the Enterprise. A tune popped into his head (“Santa Claus Is Coming To Town”), and he started humming it and tapping his foot in time while he waited for the lift to reach the right level. A vision of festive Vulcans came to him, antlers adorning their heads, while they were solemnly singing about children having to be nice because Santa Claus was watching their every move. Slightly annoyed, he shook his head – he really needed to stop fantasising about Vulcans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Visitors Arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_shock_blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_shock_blanket/gifts).



> This was written as part of several short fanfics I wrote for some of my friends for Christmas.

It was strange, this Christmas in space. Why have it anyway? There was no snow, no carolling, no Christmas spirit. But it helped to keep up morale and to frame the years on board the Enterprise as they went by.

  
This Christmas was a special one, however. The Enterprise was expecting a delegation of Vulcans who were sent to them on a mission from the Vulcan Council of Intergalactic Communication in order to learn about one of the most important holidays the humans had.

  
Kirk laughed at the thought of teaching a bunch of Vulcans about Christmas. He had tried to explain its meaning to Spock a couple of years ago, but had given up after the third “illogical” from his First Officer. Kirk didn’t know if he could stand being faced with a whole group of them, their faces an expressionless blank page, save for the one raised eyebrow.

  
“Captain, I’ve just received word from the T’Rena”, Uhura informed him, waking him up from his fantasy about festive Vulcans in Christmas jumpers. “They’ll be here in 54 minutes.”

  
“Right,” Kirk sighed, pulling himself out of his very comfortable captain’s chair. “I’ll be in my quarters if you need me. Mr Sulu, you have the bridge.”

  
He stepped into the lift, descending to the lower levels of the Enterprise. A tune popped into his head (“Santa Claus Is Coming To Town”), and he started humming it and tapping his foot in time while he waited for the lift to reach the right level. Again, a vision of festive Vulcans came to him, antlers adorning their heads, while they were solemnly singing about children having to be nice because Santa Claus was watching their every move. Slightly annoyed, he shook his head – he really needed to stop fantasising about Vulcans.

  
The doors to the lift opened and Kirk stepped into the corridor which was leading to his quarters. Nothing on his way suggested it was Christmas time. The crew couldn’t be bothered with decorating the ship, and Starfleet regarded this as a waste of time anyway, no matter how eager they were on keeping old traditions alive.

  
This, however, couldn’t keep Kirk from embellishing his quarters with ribbons and holiday lights. He was much too fond of Christmas (and breaking rules) to not indulge in this little hobby. Spock hadn’t seen the quarters yet and Kirk was sure he wouldn’t approve. It was illogical.

  
When the door to his quarters opened, he was greeted by the sight of the very man he’d just been thinking about. Spock, already in dress uniform, was sitting in the chair behind Kirk’s desk, apparently waiting for him to show up. The tips of his fingers were touching lightly and he regarded Kirk expectantly, or as expectantly as it was possible for a Vulcan to be.

  
“You wanted to speak with me, Captain?” he asked calmly.

  
“I did?” Kirk said instead of answering.

  
He had no memory of this request, but it wasn’t his fault, since his mind was still occupied with carolling Vulcans who had now switched to “Driving Home For Christmas”. But then he remembered asking Uhura to send Spock to him shortly before the delegation arrived.

  
“Yes, I did,” he answered his own question. “I’m in need of your help today, Spock. I’m supposed to teach people from your planet about Christmas.”

  
“I know,” Spock interrupted him, “but I fail to see how I could be of assistance in this matter.”

  
“Well, you’re half-Vulcan.” Kirk gesticulated in Spock’s general direction. “So you can fill me in on how Vulcans see Christmas, you know, what’s illogical about it and so on and so forth.”

  
Spock just raised an eyebrow in response.

  
“Anyway,” Kirk went on, clearing his throat. “I need to get dressed now. The T’Rena will be here in less than an hour.”

  
“Then I won’t be bothering you any longer,” Spock said, standing up. “I myself have things to prepare.”

  
“Or you could stay,” Kirk suggested slowly.

 

“Whatever for?” Spock asked stoically.

  
Kirk just shook his head, but was pleased to notice that Spock didn’t leave his quarters when he moved into the bedroom to change into his dress uniform.

  
“So, tell me, Spock, what would you say is the most illogical thing about Christmas?” he asked into the silence.

  
“The presents,” Spock answered immediately. “Most of them are useless and you humans tend to throw them out anyway as soon as possible, so why waste money and time on something which is met with so little resonance?”

  
“Good point, good point,” Kirk mumbled, only listening with one ear to what Spock had to say.

  
_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_ – _But this is illogical; weather cannot evoke fear; it cannot harm you if you take the necessary precautions_.

  
_Rudolph with his nose so bright / Won’t you guide my sleigh tonight_ – _But that’s illogical: reindeer cannot fly and they do not understand what you are saying to them._

  
Kirk was so preoccupied with imagining what Vulcans would have to say about Christmas songs, he didn’t notice Spock had moved very close to him during the last couple of minutes.

  
“It’s illogical for you to worry about the delegation,” Spock said in an almost understanding tone of voice. “You have managed every task on our journey so far.” He cupped Kirk’s jaw with one hand and leaned in for a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jim,” he whispered.


End file.
